Mon soleil
by Laurine21
Summary: Hermione parle de sa petite princesse et de son histoire à travers une song-fic basée sur Kayliah - Soleil de ma vie.


Date : 10/09/08

Song-fic basé sur la chanson Kayliah - Soleil De Ma Vie http: /www. youtube. com/watch?v=N5GBiIK2FkY (enlever les espaces)

Disclaimer : les personnages sont la propriété de JK Rowling, je ne fais aucun profit juste le plaisir de donner de la lecture :)

Résumé : Hermione parle de sa petite princesse et de son histoire à travers une song-fic basée sur Kayliah - Soleil de ma vie.

Bonne lecture,

* * *

**Mon soleil**

_Maman! Maman! Maman!  
Moi y t'aime  
Bonjour_

Mais qui voilà ? Ma petite fille d'amour court vers moi. Elle me rappelle tellement cette personne qui a pris mon cœur. Mais il est parti, me laissant seule avec toi alors que tu n'avais que quelques mois. Harry et Ron était partis combattre, je l'avais supplié de ne pas y aller mais il ne m'avait pas écouté… On m'avait dit que c'était de la folie d'avoir un enfant quand le monde était en guerre, mais je t'ai gardé. Nous étions tellement heureux ton père et moi quand tu es née. C'était le moment le plus magique, bien avant mon mariage avec lui (j'espère qu'il ne m'entend pas, sinon je vais me faire crier, pensais-je en souriant)__

J'ai voulu te garder malgré tout ce qu'on a pu me dire

_Je t'ai tellement désirée je sus qu'on allait s'en sortir_

_Si je n'ai jamais douté qu'à deux on construirait l'avenir_

_J'ai toujours espéré qu'un jour je te verrais grandir_

_Je fais des erreurs mais c'est avec toi que j'apprends (avec toi que j'apprends)_

_Je te fournirais le meilleur car c'est toi qui passe avant (C'est toi qui passe avant)_

_Je serais là pour t'éviter des souffrances inutiles_

_Je prendrais les coups à ta place pour te rendre la vie plus facile_

Quelle folie lui avait-il pris ? Il était quand même parti au combat me laissant seule avec notre fille. Il m'avait promis de revenir… Mais comment peut-on émettre cette promesse quand notre vie n'est pas entre nos mains ? J'ai tout vu de la fenêtre… D'abord Ron est mort pour sauver sa sœur, puis Harry a tué Voldemort. Et toi quand je t'ai enfin aperçu tu recevais un maléfice que je ne connaissais pas, tu avais pleins de coupures sur tout le corps, tes vêtements étaient imbibés de sang. Puis d'un coup tes bras se sont détachés de ton corps atterrissant devant Bellatrix qui rirait à gorge déployé devant ce spectacle horrifiant. Puis ce fut le tour de tes jambes, tu gisais à terre alors que la guerre était finie. Je t'ai vu chercher mon regard parmi les fenêtres, mais malheureusement tu ne m'as pas trouvé. Tu n'avais pas assez de temps car ce fut ta tête qui dans un bruit sourd atterrit devant ce monstre. Oh oui tu as souffert… Tu n'aurais pas du mourir comme cela.

Tout le monde était choqué, horrifié. Harry avait réussit à détacher ses yeux de ton corps et envoyer le sort de la mort sur Bellatrix. Hélas tu étais déjà mort depuis longtemps…

Voilà trois ans que tu es mort et j'ai repris confiance en moi. Notre fille a bien grandi. 

_Car tu es le soleil de ma vie,_

_La seule dont je suis fière aujourd'hui_

_J'étais là pour tes premiers pas_

_Pour te prendre dans mes bras_

_Même si ton papa n'est plus là_

_Je t'aime pour les deux ne t'inquiète pas_

_Heureuse d'être maman_

_Même si je n'avais que 20 ans_

_Je t'aime_

Oui nous étions jeunes pour avoir un enfant mais je ne voulais plus attendre. Je pouvais te perdre à tout moment. J'ai regardé notre fille grandir. Ces longs cheveux blonds poussaient, sa petite tête avait un mélange de nos traits, et sa petite bouche…elle a ton sourire typique, le même que toi quand tu voulais m'embêter. Je ne peux rien lui reprocher, ça fait un an qu'elle va à l'école moldu et elle est première de sa classe. Que veux-tu elle a récupère de nos deux caractères ! Car même si tu aimais courir après les filles, ça ne t'empêchait pas de travailler.

Quelques soirs elle pleure toute seule dans le noir, je viens alors la réconforter et elle me raconte pourquoi elle a pleuré. Est-ce que tu lui rends vite dans ses rêves ? Car quelques fois elle se souvient de mots que tu as prononcé et des gestes que tu faisais avec elle. 

_Être mère à 20 ans ce n'est pas évident (Ce n'est pas évident)_

_On est encore une femme enfant qui rêve du prince charmant (Qui rêve du prince charmant)_

_Quand du haut des tes 3 ans tu me regardes souriant_

_Au fond de moi je le ressens, je suis la plus heureuse des mamans_

_Et lorsque tu pleurs, je suis là pour te consoler (Pour te consoler)_

_Lorsque tu as peur je suis là pour te rassurer (Pour te rassurer)_

_Tu veux tout le temps qu'on joue, toujours pendu à mon cou_

_Et quand tu me pousses à bout, un p'tit bisou et j'oublie tout_

Oui je vous aime tous les deux. Tu me manques tellement mon amour. Heureusement que notre Hélia est là. Je l'aime tellement…

__

Car tu es le soleil de ma vie,

_La seule dont je suis fière aujourd'hui_

_J'étais là pour tes premiers pas_

_Pour te prendre dans mes bras_

_Même si ton papa n'est plus là_

_Je t'aime pour les deux ne t'inquiète pas_

_Heureuse d'être maman_

_Même si je n'avais que 20 ans_

_Je t'aime_

Je t'ai fait la promesse qu'elle ne manquerait de rien, et je me suis fait la promesse qu'elle connaitrait notre histoire, qu'elle saurait qui était son papa et pourquoi il est mort. Comme ça quand elle sera grande et qu'elle aura aussi des enfants, elle leur racontera. Ton courage deviendra alors légendaire pour notre famille et tu vivras éternellement dans notre souvenir.

N'oublie pas ma chérie, même si tu n'es pas encore grande, que tu ne comprends pas tous ce que je te dis. Qu'un jour je te le redirais et tu te souviendras de ce moment… 

_Comme toi tout à changer, je te dis merci_

_Puisque tu m'as choisi, je serais là pour la vie_

_Je ferais tout pour que tu sois heureuse et que tu ne manques de rien_

_Et quand tu seras grande, je ne serais jamais loin_

Tu as un grand potentiel magique ma Hélia Granger. Tu sais déjà faire plusieurs sorts pour faire apparaître et disparaître tes jouets ou pour me faire courir dans toute la maison car tu veux quelque chose que tu as fait léviter au dessus d'un meuble. Oh oui tu sais faire beaucoup de magie sans les mains. Tu sauras aussi forte que nous.

J'espère que ta vie sera merveilleuse et que tu ne souffriras pas de la guerre comme nous.

Je ne veux que ton bonheur… 

_Car tu es le soleil de ma vie (Ma vie),_

_La seule dont je suis fière aujourd'hui_

_J'étais là pour tes premiers pas_

_Pour te prendre dans mes bras (Dans mes bras)_

_Même si ton papa n'est plus là_

_Je t'aime pour les deux ne t'inquiète pas_

_Heureuse d'être maman_

_Même si je n'avais que 20ans_

_Je t'aime_

_Car tu es le soleil de ma vie,_

_La seule dont je suis fière aujourd'hui_

_J'étais là pour tes premiers pas_

_Pour te prendre dans mes bras_

_Même si ton papa n'est plus là_

_Je t'aime pour les deux ne t'inquiète pas_

_Heureuse d'être maman_

_Même si je n'avais que 20 ans_

_Je t'aime_

_Car tu es le soleil de ma vie,_

_La seule dont je suis fière aujourd'hui_

_J'étais là pour tes premiers pas_

_Pour te prendre dans mes bras_

_Car tu es le soleil de ma vie,_

_La seule dont je suis fière aujourd'hui_

_J'étais là pour tes premiers pas_

_Pour te prendre dans mes bras_

Je t'aime…


End file.
